Correndo Atrás
by Lizzie Evans
Summary: [HIATUS] Dizem que só damos valor nas coisas quando as perdemos. Lílian demorou um pouquinho para descobrir que gosta de Tiago... agora vai ter que correr atrás do tempo perdido!
1. Considerações e Trailer

**Ok, eu sei... não acabei CTDS ainda... mas não podia deixar essa idéia de lado! Ao contrário da minha outra fic, essa eu só vou postar de acordo com as reviews (até pq nem tenhom mta pressa, já que estou trabalhando em outra tbm... XP). **

**Resolvi mudar um pouco a história de Lilian e Tiago. Em todas as fics que leio, geralmente é o Tiago fazendo horrores para conquistar sua ruivinha... e se a situação se invertesse? E se Lily tivesse que camelar um pouco para conquistar o Tiago... pq, correr atrá cansa, né? Como será que Lily vai desempenhar essa sua nova missão?**

**Espero mtas reviews, hein?**

**Desclaimer:** Todos os personagens já conhecidos e algumas citações do mundo em que eles vivem pertence a Titia JK, só estou pegando emprestado. Os demais personagens são meus... hehehe

**Eis o trailer:

* * *

**

_Quando tudo está horrível..._

- E aí? Já tem uma resposta?

- Sim... mas acho que você não vai gostar, não...

_...Você toma as piores decisões..._

- Eu não agüento mais o Michael!

- Ué? Por quê?

- Acho que não gosto mais dele...

_...Percebe que é tarde demais..._

Quando viu o Tiago na Plataforma nove e meia, suas mãos começaram a tremer e seu coração disparou. Sirius a puxou pela mão para cumprimentar o outro maroto. "Droga, por que eu tenho que encará-lo?"

- Oi, Tiago. – "Pior, por que tenho que chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?"

_..agora .tem que correr atrás do tempo perdido!_

- Como você consegue ser tão arrogante?

- Olha só quem fala...

* * *

- Por que só agora que fui perceber isso?

- O coração sempre prega suas peças, Lily...

* * *

- Se declara para ele, oras!

- E você acha que eu já não fiz isso?

* * *

- Parece que a historia se inverteu...

- Ótimo! Agora já sei como ele se sentia!

* * *

_Com:_

_**Pedro Pettigrew:**_

- Será que poderíamos dar uma passadinha na cozinha?

_**Remo Lupin:**_

- Há, há! Agora o lobo mal vai atrás da Chapeuzinho... Muito engraçado, Sirius... To rindo até agora...

_**Samantha Stratford:**_

- Legal, agora só falta eu pular no lago e pedir a Lula Gigante em casamento... Já que esse é meu forte!

_**Sirius Black:**_

- Eu me amo, me adoro e não posso viver sem mim! E o melhor: sou correspondido!

_**Michelle Simpson:**_

- Se não fosse por mim...

_**Tiago Potter:**_

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Que idiota que eu fui!

_e..._

_**Lílian Evans:**_

- Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

* * *

"_Open eyes and see inside your heart"_

_**CORRENDO ATRÁS**_

_em breve_


	2. UM Introdução à minha vida

Capítulo 1 – Introdução à minha vida 

Nunca tive muita sorte em namoros. Nunca mesmo, nem tive aqueles namoricos de criança com algum vizinho... Todo mundo da rua da minha casa me achava estranha, e minha irmã incentivava isso. Mais tarde, descobri que essa _estranheza_ era por eu ser uma bruxa.

Bruxa. Que descoberta incrível! Descobri que as coisas estranhas que aconteciam em minha volta tinham fundamento e afinal, passei a me sentir "normal".

Em Hogwarts, tornei-me amiga da Michelle Simpson e da Samantha Stratford. A Michelle é nossa conselheira, sabe de tudo que temos que fazer e sempre tem conselhos, a não ser que o problema seja com ela. Ela é meio tímida quando o assunto é ela, a única coisa que eu sei de sua vida dela é que seus pais trabalham no ministério. Agora a Sam é totalmente ao contrário. Brincalhona, divertida, tudo na vida dela é um drama. Pode ser uma ótima conselheira, quando não está pensando em si mesma, é claro. Até hoje não entendo porque o Dumbledore a nomeou monitora, mas não devo negar que ela é inteligente.

Eu? Sou uma mistura mal formulada dessas duas. Não posso dizer que sou a melhor pessoa para se conviver, mas também não sou insuportável. Pelo menos, a Sam e a Mih nunca tiveram muito que reclamar da minha amizade...

Mas em matéria de beleza... A Sam é alta, têm cabelos castanhos claros, olhos meio acinzentados e digamos que é a mais bonitona de nós três. Sinto-me uma nanica andando ao lado dela. E a Michelle é morena, tem cabelos pretos e olhos escuros e, bem, uma nanica assim como eu. Eu, ah, uma ruiva de baixa estatura e olhos incrivelmente verdes. O que eu mais gosto no meu corpo são meus olhos, nunca vi igual! Papai e Mamãe têm olhos castanhos, assim como Petúnia.

Falando em beleza, minhas amigas começaram a namorar cedo, logo no quarto ano. A Samantha começou a namorar o Brandon Miles depois de ele ter feito uma superdeclaração na hora do café da manhã, desde então eles ficam num vai e volta que dura até hoje (no momento estão separados). E a Michelle foi uma das primeiras garotas que saiu com o famoso Sirius Black. Até hoje não sei porque eles terminaram e desde então não a vi e nem soube dela saindo com ninguém.

Voltando a mim, fui apaixonada Edgar Bones no quarto ano, mas não tive coragem de contar a ninguém. É claro que não deu em nada. Eu apenas ficava observando minhas amigas e imaginando como seria o meu primeiro beijo. Que, aliás, foi horrível! no começo do ano passado, quando eu estava sozinha na cabine e de repente apareceu o Fábio Prewet lá. Nós dois sozinhos, conversa vai, conversa vem... e no fim acabamos nos beijando... Nunca mais olhei para a cara dele depois disso, e o coitado ficou sem entender.

A verdade era que eu não queria nada com ele. Apenas estávamos na mesma cabine conversando, e acho que ele acabou confundindo as coisas. Eu não queria dizer isso a ele, não se pudesse evitar.

- Lily, você precisa explicar a ele! – disse Michelle naquela época – O cara não pode simplesmente ficar sem explicação!

- Caramba! – eu respondi a ela – foi só um beijo! Se eu passar a evita-lo, ele vai entender que não quero mais nada...

- Eu não queria estar na pele dele – disse ela por fim.

E foi o que fiz. Passei uns dois meses fugindo dele pela escola até que ele acabou entendendo e passou apenas a me olhar feio pelos corredores. Sinceramente, eu não tive culpa de nada. Ou melhor, quase nada... como dizem, quando um não quer, dois não faz. E acho ainda que só aceitei essa situação porque queria viver uma experiência assim como minhas amigas tinham vivido.

Como disse, nunca tive sorte no amor, e esse foi o meu desastroso primeiro beijo.

Mas no meio do ano passado, as coisas começaram a melhorar, quando eu fiz amizade com o Michael Connor, da Corvinal. Ele era monitor e amigo da Michelle. Logo fizemos amizade e passamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos.

Em outros aspectos, minha vida acabou piorando... Porque foi aí que aquele maldito do Potter resolveu me pegar para Cristo e ficar me chamando para sair a cada vez que se cruzava comigo. 'Tá, é exagero! Mas ele vivia pedindo para sair comigo. Acho que foi aí que subiu a minha auto-estima, afinal, quem não gosta de alguém no seu pé? Mas, como se não bastasse, ele ainda fazia chantagem, dizendo "se você sair comigo, eu paro de fazer isso ou deixo de fazer aquilo". Minhas amigas não se conformavam com isso.

- Por que você não sai com o Potter? Ele não é feio, chato e muito menos burro... – esses eram os argumentos de Sam.

- Tudo bem, posso até concordar que ele seja bonito e inteligente, mas não venha me dizer que ele é legal! – eu não suportava ouvir ninguém falando bem dele – Ele é insuportável, arrogante e metido! Você quer que eu saia com um cara desses?

- Não é bem assim, Lily – Michelle sempre entrava com "os panos quentes" – O Tiago pode ter seus defeitos, mas não deixa de ser uma cara legal...

- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ CHAMA ELE DE TIAGO?!

- Tudo bem, já não está mais aqui quem disse – Michelle sabia exatamente a hora de parar quando se estava discutindo comigo. Se continuasse, as conseqüências poderiam ser catastróficas.

Esses pedidos do Potter, é claro, acabaram chamando atenção o Michael e, na última visita a Hogsmeade do ano passado (logo depois dos NOM's), ele disse:

- Sei que parece idiotice perguntar isso, mas você não vai aceitar sair com o Potter?

- Até parece... – eu respondi, sendo um pouco grossa até. Mas quando o assunto era aquele maroto desmiolado...

- Muitas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar...

- Eu sei... mas não faço questão.

- Bem... Se você não vai sair com ele... – ele engasgou um pouco – Então aceitaria sair comigo?

Fiquei sem reação. Tudo bem, devo dizer que já havia pensando em Michael como meu namorado muitas vezes. Porém, não imaginava que isso um dia poderia se concretizar, principalmente pelas minhas experiências anteriores (onde? Eu tive alguma?).

- Bem, acho que sim – essa foi a minha resposta totalmente sem nexo, sendo que ainda acabei deixando o garoto meio sem graça. Mudei de assunto rapidamente e saímos andando pelo povoado.

Sem perder a oportunidade, de repente ele pegou na minha mão. Subiu um arrepio de não sei de onde por todo meu corpo e comecei a tremer, sintoma clássico de nervosismo. Tentei levar numa boa, mas quem disse?

Quando chegamos na escola, o sol estava quase se pondo. Ele me levou até as margens do lago e me abraçou ali. Ficamos um tempão assim, até que, quando o sol estava quase desaparecendo, nos beijamos. Era muita emoção! Para mim, aquele era o meu primeiro beijo, e eu nem sabia o que dizer depois disso. No fim, foi ele que quebrou o silêncio.

- Você está tremendo – disse ele.

Olha o mico! E eu não conseguia me controlar, parecia que depois do comentário dele eu tremia ainda mais. Para abafar o comentário, eu disse:

- Você também – comentário inútil, até porque ele _não_ estava tremendo. Acho que ele resolveu deixar quieto, pois não discordou. Ou talvez estivesse mesmo, e eu não tinha percebido porque estava tentando controlar o meu nervosismo.

Logo depois disso, voltamos ao castelo, pois já estava tarde e eu não poderia ficar andando pelo castelo. No dia seguinte ele já foi tomar café comigo e essa cena foi se repetindo pelo que ainda sobrava do ano letivo.

Passamos as férias todas nos correspondendo, mas sem uma única chance de nos ver. Meus pais tinham resolvido ir passar as férias no Caribe, e acabaram me carregando para lá. Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas queria ter visto o Michael nas férias.

Finalmente chegamos a esse ano. O sexto ano. Nem o quinto e nem o sétimo. Nem o primeiro e nem o último... Devo acrescentar que os meus NOM's foram bastante satisfatórios para alguém que quer ingressar no ministério.

Quando cheguei na plataforma nove e meia, fui saudada pelas minhas amigas Samantha e Michelle. A Sam tinha voltado com o Brandon pela décima vez e foi acompanhada por ele para o vagão dos monitores. Eu sabia que Michael ia para lá também, mas não posso negar que fiquei magoada de ele não ter vindo falar comigo na plataforma. Fomos eu e Michelle procurar uma cabine para nós.

Encontramos uma em que tinha algumas bagagens e um rato sentado em um dos bancos. Antes que pudéssemos pensar em afugentar o rato dali, ele se esquivou pela porta entreaberta da cabine.

- Você tem certeza que podemos ficar aqui, Lily? – perguntou Michelle, olhando para as bagagens.

- Ah, acho que sim, as outras cabines estão cheias e acho que os ocupantes dessa cabine não vão se importar.

Eu estava completamente enganada. Depois de já estarmos acomodadas, apareceram na cabine ninguém menos que Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, com um Pedro Pettigrew.

- Olha só Pontas... quem roubou nossa cabine! – disse Black, aparentemente falando com o Potter, nunca entendi esses apelidos...

A Michelle enrubesceu imediatamente.

- Não roubamos não! – me levantei e fiquei frente a frente com o Potter – Vocês não estavam aqui!

- Mas nossas bagagens sim! – respondeu o Potter. Ele só estava querendo me provocar.

- Ótimo! – eu disse, já puxando meu malão – Então vamos procurar outra cabine, Michelle...

Ela também se levantou e estávamos preparadas para sair, se os dois não estivessem bloqueando a passagem.

- Vai sair da frente ou não? – eu, para variar, já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Ninguém vai sair daqui – a voz do Potter soou imperiosamente. Ai, como eu odeio isso! Odeio quando tentam mandar em mim!

- E por que não?

Black, Pettigrew e Michelle resolveram apenas observar nossa discussão. Qualquer interrupção, poderia causar sérios danos na saúde dos três.

- Não tem mais cabines vazias no trem – argumentou ele – Então acho que teremos de dividir essa!

Por que? Por que ele tinha que estar certo. Nos sentamos outra vez e me dei por vencida. Só que o Potter resolveu se sentar bem do meu lado e antes que eu pudesse mudar de lugar, quem apareceu na cabine?

Sim. O Michael. Ele entrou, deu um beijo em mim, como se quisesse dizer "ela é minha!" e saiu mais uma vez, com a desculpa de que tinha de monitorar os corredores.

Amaldiçoei mentalmente o Potter com todos os nomes de maldições que pude lembrar. Sorte que eu consegui me controlar, senão tudo que imaginei poderia ter se tornado realidade.

Depois disso, o Michael nunca mais foi o mesmo comigo. Já não passávamos o tempo das refeições juntos e nos víamos raramente. Ele sempre dizia que era porque estava atolado de tarefas de monitor, além dos deveres de casa, mas eu sabia que, se ele quisesse me ver, daria um jeito.

Até que do Dia das Bruxas eu perdi a paciência. Fomos a Hogsmeade juntos, e ele andando sempre calado. Quando chegamos no fim do povoado, eu o encarei e perguntei:

- O que está acontecendo? Por favor, seja sincero!

Ele engoliu seco, começou a olhar em volta até dizer:

- Já não tenho certeza do que eu quero...

- Não sabe mais se gosta de mim, né?

- Não é isso! – ele começou a esfregar as mãos, estava nervoso – Eu gosto de você, gosto muito de você... mas, não sei, talvez eu precise ficar um tempo sozinho... colocar as idéias no lugar.

Não sei se era por que já estava caminhando para o fim, mas eu já esperava essa resposta dele. Então simplesmente disse:

- Então, se é isso que você quer, até mais... – dei as costas e voltei para o castelo.

Fiquei um tempo no campo de quadribol (Sim! Não queria ir ao lago, pois me traria algumas lembranças desagradáveis) e quando percebi que todo mundo estaria no Salão Principal para a tradicional festa de Dia das Bruxas, subi para a torre.

Nem esperei chegar no dormitório. Me deixei cair num sofá da sala comunal e fiquei ali chorando, até perceber que havia alguém ali. Alguém acariciando meus cabelos...

É aí que realmente começa a nossa história!


	3. DOIS Reconciliação

**OK!! Podem me xingar, ficarem bravas, qualquer coisa... eu mereço... ficar tanto tempo assim sem atualizar?? Coisa feia... mas enfim, estou aqui, às vésperas da minha segunda fase no vestibular... Eu devia estar estudando, mas estava fazendo o que?? Escrevendo... blaaahh... Mas a minha inspiração tinha vindo subitamente que eu não pude deixar de escrever...**

**Enfim, prometo que não vou demorar tanto tempo assim para atualizar... **

**Vamos ao CAP!!!

* * *

****Capítulo 2 – (Re)conciliação**

- Potter?! – Sim! Era ele! Por que ele tinha que me ver justo nesse momento?? Meus olhos estavam inchados e eu estava com olheiras enormes... Vi isso pelo meu reflexo no vidro da janela, após levantar assustada.

Ele estava sentado na ponta do sofá. Sua mão tinha ficado no mesmo lugar, e ele fazia cara de "não é isso que você está pensando".

- Desculpa... mas é que você estava aí... tão triste... que, sei lá... – disse ele tentando voltar ao normal, mas ainda meio sem graça, o que era novidade para mim. Tiago Potter sem graça? Tinha que guardar essa cena pra sempre em minha mente.

- Não era para você estar na festa lá embaixo? – eu perguntei, me arrumando e sentando ao lado dele.

- Não era para você também estar lá?

Droga! Assim ele acabou comigo.

- Ok – eu disse – Eu não te faço perguntas, que você não me faz perguntas...

Ele deu risada.

- Tem certeza que não quer falar nada? – perguntou.

Pensei no Michael, na total falta de sensibilidade dele. De tudo que ele me fez passar e mesmo assim eu estava ali, a um minuto atrás, chorando... Pensando que, mesmo tendo aceitado numa boa na hora o que ele disse, tinha sido apenas por orgulho e por não querer correr atrás do cara que eu gostava...

- Sim – respondi – isso tudo já é passado e eu é que sou boba para ficar aqui remoendo...

- Tudo bem então...

Seu rosto parecia mais maduro. Não sei por que pensei nisso. Naquele momento ele ficou quieto olhando diretamente para a janela. Eu sabia que tinha algo o preocupando, mas não queria perguntar. Disse que não iria fazer perguntas e continuava querendo seguir essa resolução.

Porém, nada me impedia de faze-lo se sentir melhor.

Subitamente, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos rebeldes. Não sei o que me deu na hora para fazer isso, mas... Tal vez alguma daquelas histéricas que ficavam gritando o nome dele na arquibancada em todos os jogos de quadribol tivessem me possuído. E, não. Eu não estava gritando o nome dele.

Ele, é claro, ficou boquiaberto. E, logo depois, corado. Mas isso teve o efeito que eu queria, pois ele passou a sorrir mais.

- Gostaria de não ter abandonado a festa... – eu comentei, de repente – Um bom chocolate teria um grande efeito...

- Não seja por isso!

Tiago Potter e suas surpresas. Pela primeira vez eu achei uma agradável!

- Eu sabia que poderia boicotar a festa mas não poderia ficar sem comer.

Ele abriu um embrulho no chão. Lá tinha um enorme pedaço de bolo, doces de todas as espécies e uma jarra de suco de abóbora.

- Peguei na cozinha – ele explicou – E alguns doces são da Dedosdemel.

- Que perfeito! – exclamei.

Ele ofereceu sua mão para mim.

- Lílian Evans, a senhorita me acompanha nesse banquete?

Eu segurei a mão dele.

- Com toda certeza.

Não duvido nada de que aquele "banquete" foi o melhor que eu comi na vida. Descobri que o Potter, quando queria agradar, era um perfeito _gentleman_. Ri muito e descobri que tínhamos muito mais coisas em comum do que eu achava.

- Sou tímido. – disse ele – Acredite se quiser!

- Impossível!

- Por que você acha impossível?

- Se você é tímido, então por que faz de tudo para chamar atenção?

- Simples! – ele fez aquela pose de sabe-tudo que eu tanto odiava, mas que na hora achei engraçado – Odeio ser tímido, então faço de tudo para chamar atenção e esconder esse meu pequeno defeito.

- Interessante – eu respondi, meio pensativa – Mas não acho que a timidez seja um defeito...

- Por que?

- Ah... às vezes pode ser uma virtude, depende do lado que você está observando...

- Exemplo?

- Eu ODEIO suas demonstrações em público, mas tem gente que adora... – revirei os olhos. Em mente, me veio as histéricas do campo de quadribol...

- Ok, sei que não é a melhor das coisas fazer isso... – Não! Eu só podia estar sonhando... ele estava admitindo que estava errado? Quase que comecei a esfregar os olhos... – Mas se não fizesse, deixaria de ser eu... Faço isso a tanto tempo que já é uma parte de mim... Do mesmo jeito que você tenta sustentar essa pose de perfeita!

Me assustei. Como ele desconfiara disso?

- Por que você diz isso?

- Alguma vez você já andou no castelo em horário proibido?

Ele me observava do mesmo jeito que o psicólogo que eu fui aos dez anos. Minha irmã estava crente que eu precisava de um e acabou convencendo minha mãe. Freqüentei-o por três meses, até quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, pois minhas "esquisitices" foram explicadas...

- Não... – respondi orgulhosamente.

- Alguma vez teve vontade? – ele insistiu, com aquele mesmo olhar penetrante. Pude ver como seus olhos castnho-esverdeados, por trás dos óculos eram lindos. Merlim, como eu nunca tinha reparado nisso?

Comecei a pensar. Era duro ter que admitir, mas eu já tinha perdido várias oportunidades por causa desse senso de que precisava fazer apenas o certo. Lembrei-me do quarto ano, quando a Sam foi se encontrar com o Brandon e disse que ele levaria um amigo. A Michelle nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas, já tinha passado para a sua fase de puritanismo. Mas eu estava louca para ir, até porque, naquela época, nunca tinha beijado ninguém, mas não tive coragem. O encontro era depois das nove, e fiquei com medo que me pegassem andando por aí. Claro que essa não foi a única vez, mas acho que foi a que mais me arrependi. Até porque, o amigo que o Brandon levou foi o Edgar Bones, e na época eu era apaixonada por ele.

- Já... – respondi, transparecendo a derrota em minha voz.

- Então! – exclamou ele – Tenho um princípio de nunca deixar de fazer o que eu quero, pois se for para se arrepender, que eu me arrependa pelo o que fiz e não pelo que deixei de fazer...

- Isso explica muita coisa – comentei eu, entendendo porque ele vivia gritando para todos os cantos que queria sair comigo.

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez eu tivesse medo de me arriscar. Mas é que todos olhando para mim, dizendo que eu fiz burrada me assustava de tal forma, que era melhor não fazer nada de errado.

Isso era um trauma de infância. Pelas coisas que eu fazia e não sabia explicar, como a vez que eu deixei o cabelo da Petúnia roxo só porque (e eu ainda digo só?) ela disse que os meus eram horríveis. Bom, que eu saiba, a culpa não é minha de eles serem ruivos. Sou a única ruiva da família, tirando a minha tataravó. E, para falar a verdade, gosto muito deles assim.

- Enfim – disse ele, chamando a minha atenção, pois eu estava viajando nos meus pensamentos – Acho que você devia parar de pensar no que os outros pensam...

- Talvez um dia eu mude – eu respondi, não se importando muito com isso. Pois, do contrário, eu já teria voado no pescoço dele. Pois odeio quando alguém resolve me dar lição de moral, mesmo que essa pessoa esteja certa.

- Sua boa está suja de chocolate...

Ele se aproximou para limpar. Fiquei imobilizada. Parecia que o seu perfume me enfeitiçava e eu não conseguia fazer mais nada. Meus olhos foram se fechando lentamente e eu senti ele segurando o meu queixo, até que...

Uma gritaria enorme no corredor me chamou de volta a razão.

- Estão voltando do salão principal! – exclamei – Vou subir – e assim levantei rápido, deixando para ele limpar a sujeira que tínhamos feito no tapete.

- Tudo bem... – sorrindo, meio constrangido.

Senti que não poderia deixa-lo assim, pois ele tinha me consolado bem... bem até demais, diga-se de passagem.

- Hei, Potter! – exclamei, já com o pé na escada que ia para o dormitório, ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou – Amigos?

- Com uma condição... – disse ele.

- Qual?

- Me chame de Tiago.

- Ok, Tiago – eu sorri – Boa noite.

E subi saltitando até o dormitório. Meio minuto depois apareceram a Sam e a Michelle apavoradas querendo saber o por quê do meu sumiço.

- Ah... – respondi, vagamente – Terminei com o Michael...

Elas me miraram como se eu fosse louca.

- Quero dizer... ele terminou comigo – acrescentei.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Michelle, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido e porque eu não parecia estar abalada com isso.

- Bem, você sabia que não estava indo bem, né?

- Isso é verdade – concordou Sam, mas que ainda exibia uma expressão surpresa.

- E você não está mal com isso?

- Eu fiquei mal... por isso não fui na festa – respondi – Mas agora passou, estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem!

Estava. Até olhar a foto minha e do Michael que eu tinha na cabeceira da minha cama.

* * *

**Hahá!! Uma pequena aproximação dos personagens principais... Onde será que isso vai parar??? E por que será que Tiago não foi a festa do Dia das Bruxas??? Façam suas apostas... hehehe**

**Agradecimentos: _Ana Black, Mahh Black e Thaty._**

**Teh a proxima!!!**

**bjuuusss!!!**

_**...Lizzie...** _


	4. TRÊS Ciúmes

Capítulo 3 – Ciúmes 

Não tive cabeça para conversar sobre nada. Apenas tirei aquela maldita foto da minha mesa de cabeceira e deitei em minha cama, chorando. Michelle e Samantha ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

E, antes de pensar melhor, puxei as cortinas da cama, sem dar oportunidade a elas de dizer nada. Na minha cabeça, passava um filme de todos os bons momentos que eu tinha tido com o Michael. Estava com ódio de mim mesma por estar ali chorando, mas... por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia parar.

Adormeci nem sei como, e acordei no dia seguinte com uma cara horrível e olheiras enormes. Fiz de tudo para tira-las, mas no fim ficou assim.

- Lih, você tá bem? – perguntou Michelle enquanto descíamos para o salão principal. Ela olhava para mim com cara de preocupada – você tá com uma cara péssima!!

- Impressão sua – respondi, contrariada. Por mais que eu estivesse podre por dentro, não queria admitir. Na verdade, a minha vontade era de sair correndo dali e sumir... ou então me tornar invisível. Ai, como eu gostaria de ter um a Capa da Invisibilidade... mas como elas são raras, não vejo onde encontraria uma e depois não tenho muita certeza se elas são permitidas aqui.

- Bom, se você diz – foi o que ela disse, mas continuou me olhando de esguelha.

Ao chegar no salão principal, involuntariamente, meu olhar se dirigiu à mesa da Corvinal. E vi uma cena que me deixou totalmente sem fôlego: o Michael estava conversando animadamente com a Hannah McDougal.

Tudo bem, e daí que ela é mais alta que eu... e é loira, e também que todos os garotos babam por ela, mesmo ela sendo dois anos mais nova que a gente... e daí o que o corpo dela é perfeito e tudo mais, e ela joga como apanhadora no time da Corvinal... quem se importa com isso?!

E daí que ela é tudo que eu sempre quis ser, e agora ainda tem as atenções do meu MEU namorado??! Ops... EX-namorado...

Fechei os olhos para me manter calma e me sentei de costas para a mesa da Corvinal. Eu realmente tentei me manter calma... mas acho que coloquei força demais na faca!

- Lily! – exclamou Michelle – Assim você corta a mesa! Mais calma aí?

- Eu to calma – respondi. Não sei quem eu queria enganar.

Nesse momento, ela olhou para o outro lado do salão. Provavelmente viu a cena maldita, porque murmurou um "ahh", daqueles que a pessoa diz quando entende algo.

Eu estava querendo enganar a mim mesma!

Olhei para o resto da mesa da Grifinória. Estranho, parecia estar faltando alguma coisa, estava _silencioso_...

- Cadê a Sam? – perguntei eu, tentando afastar pensamentos inoportunos.

- Levantou antes que a gente, disse que precisava resolver uns probleminhas com o Brandon – ela suspirou – É por essas e por outras que eu não namoro...

- Você diz como se tivesse experiência sobre o assunto... – eu não queria dizer isso, mas escapou.

- Uma só e para a vida toda – Michelle respondeu, sem se importar muito com o meu comentário. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia ela falando do seu caso com o Black no quarto ano. Pensei até em perguntar, mas não queria falar desse assunto agora.

Mas o que importa é que essa pergunta me acompanhou até a volta na sala comunal: O que tinha acontecido para eles terminarem?

Voltamos para a sala comunal, como eu disse. Tínhamos a manhã livre... livre para fazer a enorme quantidade de deveres que a McGonagall tinha passado na última aula dela.

Logo ao passar no buraco do retrato, escutei uma algazarra. E não deu outra. Os marotos estavam soltando Fogos Filisbuteiro no meio da sala. Eu até que dei uma chance ao Potter, mas ele não cresce...

Minha mente vagou para o que tinha acontecido ontem. Ele parecia tão maduro... tão sincero. Ainda bem que não caí no truque dele, pois estávamos prestes a se beijar. Já pensou que lindo? Mal termino com um, o outro já chega e beija, e...

O Potter acaba de me dar um beijo no rosto! O que fiz para merecer isso?! Acho que está havendo alguma coisa estranha na minha mente, eu não era assim! Culpa do Michael... próxima vez que eu vê-lo no corredor, azaro ele... Droga! Essa seria a atitude do Potter... pirei...

- Tudo bem, Lily? – perguntou ele, estava sorrindo radiante. Fazia meses que eu não via esse sorriso.

Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Michelle miravam a cena estupefatos.

- Estaria melhor, se você não tivesse soltado esses fogos aqui dentro... – respondi, controlando o meu nervoso.

- Aaah... isso foi porque o castelo estava muito silencioso...

– Preciso fazer meu trabalho de Transfiguração – ignorei a afirmação dele.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Apenas de silêncio...

- Ok... se precisar – e ele saiu andando em direção ao buraco do retrato – Vamos garotos – no que os outros rapazes o acompanharam, ainda de boca aberta.

É impressão minha ou todo mundo pirou?

- Lily, o que foi isso? – Michelle perguntou.

Contei a ela o que tinha acontecido ontem, exceto a parte do quase beijo, claro. Não queria mostrar que o Potter tinha chances comigo... peraê, ele tem chances?!

- Entendo – seu rosto estava inexpressivo – então agora se tornará amiga dele?

- Por assim dizer – respondi – Digamos que eu não poderia fazer uma desfeita, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, né?

- Mas isso não explica o fato de ele ter te deixado quieta tão facilmente...

Ela estava certa. E eu também, quando disse que todos haviam pirado.

Depois disso ficamos quietas. Havia alguma coisa na expressão dela que eu não havia gostado... em tempos atrás, ela começaria a dar pulinhos de alegria se eu tivesse dito que tinha feito as pazes com o Potter... ops! Tiago.

Terminei o trabalho. E depois fui para aula de Aritmancia. Eu era a única louca do sexto ano que fazia essa matéria. A Sam também tinha começado, mas desistiu quando terminou o quinto ano. Na verdade eu só continuei por causa da profissão que quero seguir, entrar no Gringotes.

A aula foi particularmente difícil. Não quero comentar sobre isso.

Só o que eu vi depois... que fez o meu coração gelar. Na mesa do almoço estavam Tiago e Michelle conversando animadamente. Só os dois. Sem mais nenhum outro maroto!

Então era isso... só podia ser... ela gostava do Tiago.

Só não entendi porque isso me afetou tanto. Minha boca secou. Pela primeira vez eu estava com uma vontade incontrolável de esganar a minha amiga, desejando estar no lugar dela nesse momento... Não! Isso é loucura.

Perdi a fome. Saí daquele maldito salão (incrível como tudo para mim é maldito agora, né?) e quando estava saindo para fora, esbarrei com a Sam. E ela estava chorando!

- Sam! O que foi? – abracei-a e ela começou a molhar o meu ombro com lágrimas.

- Por que nada dá certo pra mim? Por quê?! – eu nunca a tinha visto assim. A Sam geralmente era a felicidade em pessoa, e mesmo quando as coisas não davam certo, ela ainda arranjava motivo para sorrir.

Levei-a até uma sala vazia no primeiro andar, nós sentamos e então eu perguntei:

- O que aconteceu, Sam?

- Eu e o Brandon terminamos!

- De novo? – deixei escapar. A verdade é que eles estavam nesse vai e volta desde o quarto ano.

- Mas dessa vez é pra valer! – ela exclamou, chorando ainda mais – ele disse que se terminássemos hoje, não teria mais volta... que ele estava cansado disso.

- Mas não foi melhor assim? – ela olhou como se eu fosse louca – Quero dizer... se vocês não conseguiam passar seis meses sem "terminar" não quer dizer que o relacionamento de vocês era perfeito, né? Por mais que você sempre conseguisse segurar as pontas, isso acabou cansando ele.

- Eu sei, Lily... eu sei... – ela suspirou – mas está difícil aceitar isso!

- E eu sei o que você está passando – eu completei – terminei com o Michael, se lembra? – então fiz uma careta – melhor dizendo, _ele terminou comigo!_

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso estranho, em meio a soluços e lágrimas, mas felizmente foi um sorriso.

- Parece que a gente não tem sorte nisso, né? – agora ela já estava limpando as lágrimas.

- Com o dizia a minha mãe: "Antes só do que mal acompanhada" – eu disse. Que saudade da minha mãe! Naquele momento ela teria a palavra certa para animar. Eu, infelizmente, era uma péssima consoladora. Nunca sei o que dizer, na maioria das vezes, me limito a apenas ouvir o que a pessoa tem a dizer.

Quando voltei a mira-la, ela estava olhando para fora com um olhar vago, como se as respostas para seus problemas estivessem lá fora.

Queria dizer qualquer coisa. Algo que fizesse seu olhar diminuir a intensidade dessa vaga procura, mas nada saiu. Fui até onde ela estava e abracei-a. Creio que esse abraço não serviu apenas para ela, como para mim também. Foi como se todo o meu estresse, meus problemas e minha raiva tivessem me abandonado.

Finalmente nos separamos. As duas sorrindo.

- 'Brigada, Lily! – ela murmurou.

- Amigas são para essas coisas!

Então ela disse que iria na cozinha, pegar algo para comer antes da próxima aula e eu menti, dizendo que já tinha almoçado.

Queria ficar ali por mais um tempo, olhando para as árvores da Floresta Proibida, que mexiam com o vento, para, talvez, encontrar as _minhas_ respostas.

A sineta tocou, me trazendo de volta a realidade. Eu ia sair correndo, mas encontrei atrás da porta algo que fez o meu coração parar...

- Uma Capa da Invisibilidade!


End file.
